Alfred Hitchcock Presents
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: This episode is "Days of Death" starring John McIntire, Martin Landau, Grace Kelly, Anthony Perkins, Tippi Hedren, Hayden Rorke, Lois Nettleton, and Neville Brand. The earth is hurtling toward the sun and a deadly illness is going around! Everyone has died off! Everyone but these few people! Will they survive or die? Find Out! Stay tuned for more episodes to come!


Alfred Hitchcock Presents:

Days of Death

Alfred Hitchcock: _Good evening ladies and gentlemen I'm Alfred Hitchcock and tonight I present to you a place in our present where the planet earth is hurtling toward the sun each day and it is never ever night time as the night sky is no more. There hasn't been a cold day in decades. There is also a deadly illness going around. People have begun to leave the city of Los Angeles. Every hospital is closed. Los Angeles is now a vacant ghost town. There are only a few people left. These few people are struggling to survive these final days. Well we all like murder, suspense, mystery, and romance. Here is the cast. We have Mr. John McIntire, Mr. Martin Landau, Miss Grace Kelly, Mr. Anthony Perkins, Miss Tippi Hedren, Mr. Hayden Rorke, Miss Lois Nettleton and Mr. Neville Brand. Since you know the cast now I present to you Days of Death._

It is a hot day in Los Angeles and everyone has left the Twin Palms apartment complex leaving a few others like Robert and Lisa Fremont, Norman and Melanie Novak, John Gannon and his son Joe and daughter in law Norma still preparing to either leave or just stay and try to survive.

Robert:(packing up and sweating).

Lisa: honey have you packed everything?

Robert: almost done Lisa we're probably the last ones to leave.

Lisa: I doubt that very much.

Robert: why?

Lisa: Because the Novaks and the Gannons haven't left yet.

Robert:(sweating) Why are they still sticking around?

Lisa: Maybe they are packing up.

Robert: The Novaks maybe but not the Gannons.

Lisa: Yeah that's true but the only Gannon that won't want to leave would be-

They both pause

Both: Joe!

Lisa: I don't understand why he is so stubborn.

Robert: He is a World War 2 veteran and a stubborn one at that.

Lisa: Extremely but why?

Robert: You know how soldiers are once they have their mind set you cannot change it.

Lisa: That's true.

There is a knock at the door

Lisa:(opens the door) hello Norman.

Norman: hi Lisa do you guys need help?

Lisa: Robert does he is still packing. How is Melanie?

Norman: She is overheated.

Lisa: I know this heat is so unbearable that Robert and I decided to leave.

Norman: Well if Robert doesn't mind i'll be more than happy to help.

Lisa: Ok.

Another door opens

Norman: Hello up there.

John: Hi Norman Hi Lisa.

Lisa: Hi John.

Norman: Are you guys planning on moving out too John?

John: No just Norma and I are. Not too sure about o'l Joe.

Norman: Is he still being stubborn?

John: In a word with one syllable yes.

Lisa: Why?

John: Because he is just a stubborn boy that's all.

Lisa: How old is he John?

John: 35 years old and as stubborn as an angry jellyfish.

Norman: I'm going to go inside and help Robert pack up.

John: I'll help too because that's what neighbors do for eachother well atleast civil and respectful neighbors.

He and Norman go in to help Robert

Lisa goes to room 302 and knocks on the door

Melanie answers the door

Lisa: hello Melanie.

Melanie: hi Lisa.

Lisa: I have come to say goodbye to you my friend.

Melanie: you're leaving too?

Lisa: Robert and I are both leaving because this heat wave is so unbearable and plus there is an illness going around so I suggest you and Norman leave as well.

Melanie: Norman and I are already packing so after he and I leave the only ones left are the Gannons and I hope they make up their minds and leave.

Lisa: Well all I know is that Norma and John want to leave. Joe not as much.

Melanie: Joe will change his mind eventually.

A noise comes from upstairs

Norma: Joe are you alright?

Joe:(from a distance) yes honey I'm fine.

Norma: are you packing our stuff up?

Joe: packing? What for? We ain't leavin!

Norma: Joe it's hot in Los Angeles and there's an illness come on we need to leave and go to a better place.

Joe: No we don't we're staying where we're at and that's it!

Norma:(to herself) oh Joe typical stubborn man.

She goes downstairs to bid farewell to Lisa and Robert

Norma: Joe you want to come down and say goodbye at least?

Joe: I'll come when I come.

Norma:(rolls her eyes).

Lisa: Hi Norma.

Norma: Hi Lisa Hi Melanie.

Melanie: Hi Norma.

Lisa: Where's Joe?

Norma: In the attic. He's been up there for hours.

Lisa: what is he doing?

Norma: Cleaning up. God I don't know how he can stand it up there it being so hot and all.

Lisa: He's crazy.

Melanie: Yeah he should be down here helping and taking a breather rather than doing chores.

Norma: He should but he usually likes to do chores.

Melanie: If he's not careful he'll overwork himself.

Lisa: And get dehydrated.

Norma: He knows but he's too stubborn to do the opposite of what he wants to do.

Melanie: Maybe he is just cranky because of the heat.

Norma: Yes the heat does get him riled up at times but he'll come down when he wants to.

John:(from a distance) Is Joe still up in the attic?

Norma: oh yes.

John:(comes out of Robert and Lisa's apartment) i'm going to get him down here and tell him to take a break.

Norma: No John it won't work he's too stubborn to listen to anybody.

John: No he's going to kill himself up there in this heat.

He goes upstairs to the attic

Norma: ok hopefully he listens.

Up in the attic

John: Joe! Joe!

Joe: yeah(bumps his head) ow!

John:(sweating) Joe you've been up here for two whole hours now.

Joe: so what.

John: So come downstairs and help Robert pack up because he and Lisa are moving or if you don't want to do that at least come down and take a break.

Joe: why?!

John: Because it is 140 degrees out and we're all sweating. Hell I don't know how you can stand it up here.

Joe: Dad my body is immune to heat like this and besides I did fight in a war didn't I?!

John: Yes you did Joe I haven't forgotten but still at least take a break.

Joe: I ain't done up here.

John: Joe I think you are.

Joe: why?!

John: you're sweating Joe.

Joe: I fail to see that as a reason to take a break from cleaning.

John:(rolls his eyes and feels Joe's forehead) Joe you're overheating.

Joe:(rolls his eyes) I ain't takin no break until I am finished.

John: Joe what do you need to finish up?

Joe: A lot!

John: Well everything looks cleaned enough in here.

Joe: No dad I still have more stuff to move around and clean and just throw out.

John: Joe just do it later.

Joe: No! I'll come down when I come down.

John:(annoyed) Joe you're gonna die up here come on(pulls him by the ear).

Joe: Ow! Ooh! Ooh! My ear! My ear!

John: Come on Joe.

Joe: Come on dad not the ear pull thing come on.

John: Oh Joe stop bellyaching about it because I am looking after your well being.

Joe: But dad i'm immune to the heat. I'm immune to a lot of things.

John: Joe this heat is so intense that people are dying every single day as we talk because of that and there's a deadly illness going around and I do not intend to get sick.

Joe: Well we ain't movin' that's for dang sure.

John:(sweating and almost out of breath) Oh Joe sometimes you make me wonder.

Downstairs

Lisa: I wish Joe would come to realization that one of these days we have to move as there is a deadly illness going around and that it is going to keep getting hotter every single day.

Norma: Me and his dad both wish he would but we can't force him to realize it he must realize it on his own with a hint of I told you so.

Melanie:(giggles) Oh Norma that was a good one.

Norma:(smirks) well it's true and-

From up the stairs

John: Son one of these days you're going to find out that being in a hot place is no fun and you may get sick with the deadly illness which I am trying to prevent from happening but you are of no help to yourself so that's why I am pulling you by the ear downstairs so that way you don't get sick because I don't want to lose you and neither does Norma.

Joe: Dad i've been sick before and almost bled to death when I took three German officers out so I can beat a simple sickness.

John:(rolls his eyes).

They both come downstairs

Lisa:(sees Joe) finally he comes downstairs.

Joe: Not because I wanted to.

John:(rolls his eyes and lets go of Joe's ear) Now I am going to go in there and help Robert pack his things so you can come in and help or if you don't want to then sit out here with these lovely ladies your wife included and drink a cold beverage to hydrate yourself.

Joe:(exasperated) Ohhhh…

John goes inside Robert's apartment to help him

Norma:(looks over to Joe) Finally your dad made you come down from up there.

Joe: Don't start with me honey.

Lisa: Joe are you ok?

Joe: Yeah why?

Melanie: Because you look pale and you're sweating plus you look out of energy.

Joe: I'm used to this feeling.

Norma: Joe you need a cold beverage to cool you off.

Joe: Cool me off what do you mean?

Norma:(leans closer to Joe).

Joe:(weirded out starts to lean back) Norma what the hell are you doing?

Norma: I'm going to feel your forehead.

Joe: with what?

Norma: my lips.

Joe:(not wanting any part of it groans).

Norma: oh relax Joe.

Joe:(reluctantly) alright.

Norma:(feels Joe's forehead with her lips).

Joe: well?

Norma: How are you not passing out?

Joe: what do you mean?

Norma: your forehead is burning up and you're profusely sweating.

Joe: so(rolls his eyes).

Norma: you definitely need to take a break from cleaning and working up there or anywhere in the house.

Joe: But I was planning on painting a picture or two as I am a skilled artist well painter.

Norma: You can always do that later because right now you look more pale than a sick baby.

Joe:(grunts).

Melanie: She's right Joe you do.

Norma: well i'm going to get you a cold beverage babe what would you like?

Joe: a beer.

Norma: ok(turns to Lisa and Melanie) do you two want anything to drink?

Lisa: water.

Melanie: water for me too.

Norma: alright(turns to Joe and kisses him on the lips ).

She goes upstairs to their apartment room

Lisa:(looks upstairs then back at Joe) wow Joe.

Joe: what?

Lisa: You have a good wife.

Joe: thank you.

Norma comes back down with the cold beverages

Joe: oh here honey let me help you with those.

Norma: oh no I got it Joe but thanks anyway.

Joe: no I insist.

Norma: ok Joe take these two glasses of water and give them to Lisa and Melanie.

Joe:(hands the glasses to both Lisa and Melanie).

Lisa: thank you.

Melanie: thanks.

Norma: you are both welcome.

Joe:(sits down).

Norma: here's your beer(hands him the can of beer).

Joe: thanks honey.

Norma:(sits beside her husband and raises her glass of water) to friendship and(turns to Joe) marriage.

They all clink their glasses and Joe's can together

Joe: why did we do that?

Norma: Because everyone's moving out and we may never see those two and their husbands ever again.

Joe: True but everyone except us is moving hun.

Norma:(rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her glass of water) oh that's refreshing.

Joe:(opens his can of beer, takes a drink, and belches).

Lisa and Melanie:(disgusted) ewww Joe!

Norma: Jody Duke Gannon where are your manners?!

Joe: oh boy hun you sound like my dad now(takes another drink).

Norma: don't drink so fast or you'll choke.

Joe:(about to belch).

Norma: don't you even think about it.

Joe:(belches with his mouth closed).

Norma:(hears it) oh Joe you're so disgusting in some habits like this one but it's ok I still love ya.

Lisa: you must Norma if you put up with that.

Norma: Yes I do Lisa because even though he has those habits he is a great guy and he is as strong as an ox.

Melanie: That's good to have a man like him because you know he'll always protect you.

Norma: you hear that Joe?

Joe:(teary eyed) yes.

Norma: are you crying?

Joe:(wiping his eyes with his arm) no i have sweat in my eyes.

Norma:(smiles at him and shakes her head).

Lisa: You know Norma and Melanie i'm really going to miss you guys when we leave.

Melanie: Well I'll miss you too Lisa and Norma I'll miss you and Joe because after Lisa leaves my stuff is already packed so after she and Robert leave Norman and I are the next ones out.

Norma: Well I really hope you guys don't get the deadly illness that seems to be going around and I hope this heat wave goes away.

Lisa: It'll never go away because earth as we know it is hurtling closer to the sun each day and the night is never to be seen again.

Melanie: So basically everyone as died already it's just you, me, Norman, Robert, Lisa, John, and Joe that are left. No hospitals. Nothing. Just plain nothing.

Norma: So that is why we must cherish this moment because who isn't to say we're all going to die a few hours from now.

Lisa: Yep unfortunately that's true.

Joe: what's this talk about dying?!

Norma: Joe it's Armageddon what we're living through isn't normal.

Joe: what do you mean?

Norma: The end of days is here. Armageddon has finally happened. That is why we must cherish this moment because it'll never happen again although I get this strange feeling the strange feeling that I am going to wake up and none of this would be happening.

Joe: I don't believe none of that jazz.

Melanie: Joe it's no joke it's the truth.

Lisa: Yes because people across the country across the globe have died already we're just the last ones here.

Norma: Who isn't to say we're all going to die in the next 5 minutes or hours.

Lisa:(sweating) it's getting hotter over here.

Melanie: everywhere is heating up.

Norma: Melanie let's go inside your apartment room maybe it's a tad bit cooler in there.

Melanie: alright.

They all go into Melanie's apartment room

Lisa:(looks around) wow everything is gone Melanie all your stuff.

Melanie: Yep because it's packed up.

Lisa: You know I just thought.

Norma: mmm hmm.

Lisa: If I am going to die in an hour or five from now I'm glad that I have gotten to spend my final hours with you guys and I am glad I will die right next to Robert as he is my one and only love. How about you guys?

Melanie:(voice breaking) well If I am going to die hours or minutes from now I just want to thank you guys for being the best neighbors and friends anyone could have. You guys passed my expectations of friends and neighbors and I am glad I will die next to Norman because I love him no matter how childish and goofy he may be. How about you Norma?

Norma:(voice breaking) well If I am going to die seconds, minutes, or hours from now I just have to say thank you Melanie and Lisa for being great neighbors and friends and filling these days, years, months, and decades of memories because those shall never be forgotten. And I just want to thank you Joe for marrying me and loving me for me and being the greatest husband anyone could ever have. You passed my expectations. You served our country very well. You are the best. I cannot imagine myself without you. I love you Joe and I am glad to be spending these final hours with you and your dad as I thank your dad for letting me marry you. I love you Joe Gannon I always will.

Joe:(touched by what she said; tears streaming down his face; voice breaking; sniffling) that was the most beautiful thing anyone has said to me.

Melanie: Joe do you have anything to say?

Joe:(crying) she made me cry and I haven't cried like this since the day we were married and all I have to say is If I were to die this day I just want to thank you guys for being great neighbors and always being so kind and neighborly and to you Norma I just want to thank you for being one hell of a wife to me because you are my true love and If I am going to die I am glad I am going to die with my beautiful wife by my side and to my dad I just want to thank him for the life he has given me and how he has supported me and I am glad I'll die by him too but(slowly stops crying) since I don't believe I'm gonna die today I won't even think about death or any of that.

Norma: going back to being your tough as nails self?

Joe: you bet because I don't believe today is Armageddon.

Melanie: Joe you just said your second to last words to her and us.

Joe: That's fine if you believe that but I don't believe we're all going to die today but if we were however I'm glad I said what I really felt and how i really feel about you Norma.

Norma: same here Joe.

Joe:(smiles, laughs, and takes another sip of his beer).

Norma:(smiles and takes a sip of her glass of water).

Lisa: This glass of water is refreshing.

Melanie: It's probably all that anyone has left to offer.

Lisa: Yeah that's true.

Joe: I really should go paint my picture now.

Norma: No Joe it can wait.

Joe:(groans).

Lisa: Joe you groan a lot.

Norma: yeah i've noticed that too.

Joe: It's my way of reluctantly doing what i'm told though i do not want to do it.

Norma:(rolls her eyes).

Inside Lisa's apartment

Robert is getting help from Norman and John as he and Lisa are leaving

Norman stops

John: what is it Norman?

Norman: I'm really going to miss this place once me and Melanie leave.

Robert: I'll miss it too old chap.

John: But the important thing is each of us has someone we care about and love.

Robert: That's true because I have Lisa.

Norman: and I have Melanie.

John: And I have Joe and his wife Norma.

Robert: Well I just have to say thank you to you all for being so kind to me and Lisa and you all will be missed.

Norman: Same goes for you and Lisa Robert and for you John, your son Joe, and his wife Norma because as soon as Robert and Lisa leave, Me and Melanie are heading out. Hopefully we make it far away but if we don't just know that we all spent this moment together and we all had a lovely time being neighbors.

John: I will Norman. Me, my son, and his wife will never forget.

Robert: Aren't you guys leaving too?

John: Nope not as long as Joe continues to fight it and I do say he is a brave young man but the time for bravery has come to stop but in his mind he doesn't think so. He thinks this will all pass and he'll wake up and none of this would have happened.

Norman: Well tell him we'd all like to think that way but unfortunately it has happened and people have died.

John: Yeah try telling that to a stubborn world war 2 veteran.

Norman: Then in that case there's no changing his mind is there?

John: nope and i've tried ever since this has happened but he insists on staying here.

Norman: Well all I can say is I guess he has his reasons just like all of us have our reasons for things.

John: You hit the nail on the head.

He takes his coat off

John:(sweating) it's getting real hot now.

Norman: you said it.

He takes his jacket off

Norman:(brushes sweat off of his forehead).

Robert takes his coat off and packs it away

John: I wonder how Joe and the ladies are doing.

In the apartment room across the hall, Melanie and Lisa are drinking their glasses of water trying to keep cool meanwhile Norma has taken her dress off to the point of being in her slip and Joe with his head on her shoulder about to either pass out or fall asleep

Lisa: You ok big guy?

Joe: yeah I'm fine it's just a feeling I get in the heat.

Melanie: I don't think it's a feeling Joe I think you overworking yourself has taken a toll on you.

Joe: Sure I'll believe that when hell freezes over.

Norma: Joe believe her and believe me you look more pale than a sick baby and you look weaker than a sick puppy. Joe you're exhausted this heat has taken all the energy from you please realize that.

Joe: How do you know that?

Norma: Because you're leaning your head on my shoulder.

Joe: Is it alright if I do that? I mean last time I checked I'm wearing a ring and so are you so I thought it would be ok for me to put my head on your shoulder.

Norma: it is honey it is. I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to take it like that.

She rubs his head and kisses it

Melanie: aww that's cute.

Norma: what is?

Melanie: The way you're rubbing his head and he is enjoying it.

Norma: He's a baby at times.

Joe: Oh I am?

He giggles

Norma: I'm glad you giggled because for a second there it sounded as if you were about to blow your top.

Joe: I don't have enough energy to do that.

Norma: Finally you admit to not having enough energy but wait I thought you were immune to this.

Joe: Well apparently I'm slowly becoming not immune.

Norma: oh.

She continues to rub his head

Joe: may I lay my head and upper torso on your lap?

Norma: of course honey.

Joe lays himself sideways onto her lap

Norma rubs his head with one hand and with the other she rubs his shoulder

Lisa: poor Joe he seems out of it.

Melanie: he is out of it.

Norma: And he admitted it.

Lisa:(puts her hand on her head).

Norma: Lisa are you alright?

Lisa: No i feel feverish right now.

Norma: It's probably just this heat.

Lisa: No I feel as if I am going to throw up.

Melanie: I have a sink over there Lisa.

Lisa: Thanks Melanie.

She goes over to the sink

Norma: Poor Lisa.

Melanie: I hope it isn't that deadly illness that has killed almost everyone.

Norma: I hope not either.

Lisa:(from a distance coughs; spits in the sink).

She then comes back to where everyone is

Melanie: you ok Lisa?

Lisa: Yeah I think it's just this heat wave getting to me.

Suddenly her apartment door has opened and John and Norman are carrying her and Robert's belongings out to their car

Robert:(comes out; sweating; amazed; talks to himself) well that's it. Goodbye Twin Palms you gave Lisa and I so many memories. We will now go far far away from here.

Lisa:(hears him) Robert honey is that you?

Robert:(hears Lisa) yes dear it's me.

He walks into Melanie's apartment

Robert: Hello Melanie.

Melanie: Hi Robert.

Robert: Hello Norma I see that big Joe here is on your lap. He looks exhausted.

Norma: I think he is.

Robert: Hello Joe.

Joe: hi Robert.

Robert:(turns to Lisa) Well Lisa everything is packed.

Lisa:(weakly) that's good.

Robert: Don't worry honey I know the heat is bothering you. We'll find some place that may be air conditioned and cooled off.

Melanie: To be honest Robert I think this heat wave has taken its toll on everybody.

Robert: Joe included?

Melanie:(nods) Joe included.

Robert: hopefully this heat wave ends and that the deadly illness goes away.

Norma: we all hope so too.

Norman and John come back in

Bill: ok Robert everything is in your car.

Robert: Thank you John and Norman for helping me. I couldn't have done it alone.

John: No need for you to do it alone since you have neighbors.

Robert: Well thanks anyways.

Norman: Melanie how are you feeling?

Melanie: same as always overheated.

Norman: Same here hun. What about you Norma?

Norma: I think me being in my slip says alot.

Norman:(chuckles) ok and you Joe(sees Joe laying in her lap lookin weak as ever) wow that's one sight of Joe I never expected to see.

Robert: Yeah he looks weak.

John: I told him if he overworked himself it'd take a toll on him.

Joe:(hears what John said and slightly lifts his head) eh I'll be fine dad it's just the heat.

John:(sighs, shakes his head in annoyance, and rolls his eyes).

Joe:(lays his head back down).

Norma:(continues to rub Joe's head).

Robert: Well I guess this is goodbye.

Melanie:(hugs him) Good luck to you and Lisa.

Robert: Goodbye Melanie and I wish the same to you and Norman.

Norman:(shakes Robert's hand) Bye.

Robert: Thanks for helping me.

Norman: Anytime.

John:(shakes Robert's hand) Good luck to you and Lisa.

Robert: same to you and Norma trying to get Joe to want to move away from here.

John: Thanks.

Robert: Goodbye Norma.

Norma:(shakes his hand) Goodbye Robert. Take care of Lisa.

Robert: will do.

Norma:(smiles).

Robert: so long big guy.

Joe: Bye Robert.

Robert:(pats his shoulder then turns to Norma) take good care of him Norma.

Norma: I always do.

Robert: Ok I've said my goodbyes so i'm going to go wait in the car and let Lisa say her goodbyes.

He walks out of the apartment building and waits in the car

Lisa:(hugs Melanie) Bye Melanie. I wish you and Norman best of luck.

Melanie:(hugs Lisa) Bye Lisa. I hope you get stronger as you do look weak.

Lisa: Thank you.

Norman:(shakes Lisa's hand) Bye Lisa. Best of luck to you and Robert.

Lisa: Thank you Norman.

John:(shakes her hand) Goodbye Lisa. Thank you for being a kind neighbor you and Robert both. We'll all miss you but hopefully you guys find a much more better place that isn't heated up like an oven and that doesn't have a deadly illness going around.

Lisa: I hope so too.

Norma:(hugs Lisa) Bye Lisa. Take good care of yourself and Robert.

Lisa: Thank you Norma and you do the same with Joe.

Norma: I always do.

Lisa: So long Mighty Joe.

Joe:(sweating) Mighty Joe?

Lisa: It's a good nickname for you.

Joe:(suddenly understands) Oh yeah because I'm mighty and my name is Joe so I'm Mighty Joe Gannon instead of Mighty Joe Young.

Lisa:(chuckles) Goodbye Joe. I wish you and Norma and your dad best of luck trying to stay here.

Joe:(shakes her hand) Thanks for your kind wishes and for being a neighbor. You guys will be missed.

Lisa:(smiles) Well I said my goodbyes now I depart from here. Goodbye everyone and thank you all so much for the lovely memories you all have brought into mine and Robert's life. We now will continue life elsewhere.

She leaves the apartment building, gets into the car, and she and Robert drive off

Alfred Hitchcock:(narrating) _So there goes Robert and Lisa. We don't know where they're going. We just know that they believe they'll go somewhere far away. This leaves Melanie and Norman Novak and John, Joe, and Norma Gannon left in the apartment. Norman and Melanie plan on leaving and John and Norma want to leave but Joe holds them back. Who can blame Joe. Nobody wants to leave his or her hometown. Anyways we do not know what fate will come to Robert and Lisa. So please stay tuned for more of Days of Death._

To Be Continued...


End file.
